


及影／EROS

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※飼養員及川與影山飛魚設定。※因為查到有關飛魚的資訊實在太少，故部分為真實資訊但多數涉及作者捏造的設定。





	及影／EROS

「飼養員」並不是十七歲的及川徹第一份打工。

 

過去他也曾經當過家教老師，也有到便利商店打工過，但是這些工作內容都沒有「水族館的飼養員」來得有趣。

這一天他一如往常的出門去離家有一段車程的水族館工作，盛夏的刺眼陽光穿過車廂的玻璃窗，讓正乘著地鐵的他瞇起眼睛，天氣就像那天他初次到水族館面試一樣萬里無雲，令他忍不住回想當初在水族館面試的情景。

 

及川徹第一次到仙台海之杜水族館的時候其實並不太開心。那時的他不明不白地被女友主動提了分手，尋找暑假的打工機會又四處碰壁，不是不缺人就是他不喜歡那份工作；最後會到水族館碰碰運氣還是他從小認識到大的摯友岩泉一介紹的。

 

「反正你一直都很有動物緣，既然動物園不缺人不如去水族館試試看吧。」

 

不過在前往水族館的面試途中及川抱怨不斷，因為交通實在太、麻、煩了。他得先在仙台車站搭地鐵，之後還要再徒步十五分鐘，這在炎熱的夏天實在是一種殘忍的酷刑。直到他踏入海之杜水族館裡，冰涼誘人的冷氣舒緩他的燥熱感，及川徹的不耐煩與抱怨才全數消失不見。

面試的時候及川臉上始終都掛著「徹式笑容」，據好友表示那笑容在陌生人面前是相當具有親和力的微笑，但熟人都深知那樣的笑容其實過於膚淺，只是想隨便敷衍討好的笑容。不過這對初次見面的水族館經理已經相當受用，加上及川徹不錯的長相，替他面試的經理非常滿意，二話不說就決定錄取了他。

 

「那麼及川君，我這邊有三個職缺，一個是購票處的服務人員，二水族館展示區的解說人員，最後一個是飛魚群的飼養員，不知道你對哪一個比較有興趣？」

「這個嘛……」

 

及川徹看著男經理放在桌上的三份職務介紹，一時之間有點打不定主意。購票處的服務人員看似輕鬆但大概會很無聊，解說人員雖然可以和人互動但是要背稿或是遇上難纏遊客又很麻煩，至於飛魚的飼養員啊……好像很有趣又很辛苦。

正當及川還在煩惱到底要選擇哪一份職缺的時候，一道氣急敗壞的聲音打破了經理室的沉默──

 

「經理不好了！那隻飛魚又壞事了！」

「你說什麼？怎麼回事！」

「本來五分鐘前預定要表演的飛魚秀，所有的飛魚都滑水了，只有那隻影山飛魚不滑，連動都懶得動，現在一堆遊客吵著要看牠滑水。」

「又是牠！都已經換了幾批訓練人員了還會發生這種事！」

「現在怎麼辦啊經理？影山飛魚是我們水族館裡最漂亮的一隻飛魚，大家都想看牠表演啊！」

 

及川在一旁聽著他們的爭吵，忽然之間就對這隻飛魚起了興趣，而此時正在替及川面試的經理急急忙忙的抓起一旁的西裝外套，他一臉歉意的轉向及川：「抱歉及川君，我現在得要馬上去處理飛魚秀的事，你能不能在這裡稍待片刻？」

及川不知道是哪根筋不對了，他在當下竟然鬼使神差的提議：「我能一起過去看看嗎？」

聞言的男經理與工作人員一臉詫異，但此時情況危急，他們也顧不得及川奇怪的要求，經理想著或許及川對飛魚飼養員有興趣，不如帶他親眼看看也好便不加思索的答應。於是及川跟在匆匆忙忙的兩人身後一路跑到二樓露天的海洋體育場，果不其然的看見一群民眾正在和工作人員爭吵不休，而水池的另一邊則是成群結隊的飛魚們，他們只是靜靜的待在原地，一點也不理會訓練員的指示。

 

「及川君，飛魚就在那邊，有興趣就先過去看看吧。我得處理一下那邊的情況。」

男經理說得倉促，話一說完便撇下及川一人，和工作人員一起走入吵雜的人群中。及川挑了挑眉，而後邁開步伐去會會那隻惹出麻煩的飛魚。

「你好，我是來面試飛魚飼養員的及川徹。」及川主動朝著正蹲在大水池邊忙碌的訓練員自我介紹，對方友善的朝著他點頭：「你好，我是飛魚訓練員的千鹿谷英吉。」

及川跟著蹲了下來：「剛剛聽經理說表演時有一隻飛魚不配合滑水，是嗎？」

「是啊！這種情況已經不是第一次了，還常常發生。」訓練員千鹿谷英吉正煩惱找不到人可以抱怨，他忍不住哀聲嘆氣。

及川疑惑道：「那麼為什麼不取消這種表演呢？每次都要處理客訴問題不是挺麻煩的？」

千鹿谷看著他，而後指了指水池裡的飛魚：「這是因為有不少人都是為了看影山飛魚表演才來的，如果常態的表演中止，恐怕不會有這麼多人潮。雖然其他的飛魚群都會配合訓練員進行滑水或是飛翔的動作，不過少了影山飛魚就顯得遜色多了。」說穿了飛魚會飛就是個噱頭，這比起什麼海豚表演還要特別不知道幾百倍，當然是吸引遊客前來水族館的最大原因。

「……原來如此。」聽完話後的及川覺得有些道理，他點了點頭表示理解，但還是認為如果表演一直不成功最後可能會砸了水族館的招牌，這可真是一大賭注啊。

 

「你說你叫做及川徹嗎？要當飛魚飼養員可不簡單吶！」

「這話怎麼說？」

「大部分的飛魚都很好照顧，也都很好餵食，除了影山飛魚以外。」

 

千鹿谷指著水池裡的某一個方向：「有看到嗎，最大最漂亮的那一隻，而且顏色還是藍色的，很特別。」及川隨著他指的方向望去，一隻藍色飛魚與其他成群的飛魚分成兩邊，看上去就像是那隻飛魚被集體排擠一樣。

「那隻飛魚很兇？」及川找到了那隻藍色飛魚，但卻不明所以。

只見千鹿谷嘆了一口氣，無奈表情大大的寫在臉上：「是啊，不知道為什麼不喜歡讓人接近。如果是牠帶領飛魚群進行滑水表演，其他飛魚們就會跳得比平常還要高，影山飛魚就像是這群飛魚的國王啊。」

「飛魚國王？這麼特別？」及川挑眉，覺得這隻飛魚既獨特又有趣。

「你要試試看嗎？」千鹿谷面帶笑容，提起放在一旁的水桶遞在及川面前，裡頭放的是飛魚們最愛吃的浮游生物。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

「本列車即將抵達的是中野榮駅，請要在本站下車的旅客準備下車。」

 

第一天在水族館面試的回憶在地鐵車廂的廣播聲下結束。

出了地鐵站的及川戴起帽子，在大熱天下走十五分鐘的路程對他來說相當煩躁，汗水自他的兩側的鬢髮滑過，夏日特有的熱風黏貼在他的前胸後背令他覺得難受。無可奈何的他只好轉移注意力，他忽然想起一個月前還和自己關係水深火熱，如今一人一魚卻已經形成極佳默契的影山飛魚。

 

「影山飛魚現在肯定在涼快的水池裡歡樂的游來游去吧，真好。」及川一邊走著一邊自言自語，此時的他恨不得也跟著躍入清涼的水池裡消暑。

 

話說那天第一次面試，訓練員千鹿谷遞給他飛魚們吃的浮游生物（雖然在他眼裡不過是一些奇怪的海藻）時，他原以為餵食不過是一件再簡單不過的事情，不料等他走到距離藍色飛魚較近的水池邊，正要將水桶裡的浮游生物潑進水裡之際，說時遲那時快，藍色飛魚頓時從水面上躍起，飛濺起不少水花，短短幾秒鐘的時間及川便渾身濕透。

 

「喂，你還好吧！」千鹿谷吃驚的看著全身溼答答的及川關心道。

被水淋得一身濕的及川望著眼前還在水裡游來游去的罪魁禍首，像是在無聲嘲笑亦或是向他示威，那模樣看上去十分囂張。

及川一臉平靜的轉過頭，朝著千鹿谷露出親切的微笑並緩緩開口：「我決定當這批飛魚的飼養員了。」

 

儘管及川笑得一臉燦爛，但千鹿谷看著那笑容卻感到一陣毛骨悚然。

 

在那一天正式與水族館經理簽約以後，對方很快地就安排及川隔天開始上班。返家以後的及川上網搜尋了一些有關飛魚的資訊，這才對這種魚類有所了解。水族館裡養的飛魚叫做「羽鬚唇飛魚」，體長最長可達五十公分，體重約一公斤，同時也是日本的重要漁產之一，分布於日本九州、本州與四國的近海海域。而飛魚本身是一種具有飛翔能力的魚類，只有在受驚時才會躍出水面，並可以在空中飛翔一段時間。

原本這種飛行行是為了躲避其他魚類的捕食，如今卻成為水族館裡遊客爭先恐後想要看的表演──因為飛魚在躍出水面以後，依然會像在水中擺動尾部，看起來就像是在空中以呈「S」形的姿態擺動，像是飛翔又像是舞蹈，看上去十分優雅美麗，也難怪會吸引大量遊客前來觀看。一想到這裡及川就忍不住蹙眉，心想人類果然很差勁啊，不過準備從事這方面工作的自己似乎也沒什麼立場指責。

他看著電腦網頁上密密麻麻的資訊，又想起了上午潑得他一身水的藍色飛魚，忍不住嘀咕道：「真是奇怪，明明飛魚都是群居性的魚類，為什麼只有那隻藍色飛魚這麼獨來獨往？難道真的是獨裁的飛魚國王不成？」

後來隔天及川便正式在水族館打工──以飛魚飼養員的身分。起初當然不是那麼順利，其他的飛魚群正如千鹿谷和他說的都很好照顧，只要將牠們吃的食物灑在水面上就會成群結隊的蜂擁而上，就只有那隻叫做影山的飛魚不願進食，除非是影山飛魚逼不得已，真的餓到受不了的時候才會不情願的游到及川身邊要食物吃。這點讓剛接觸飛魚的及川萬分不解，於是一起工作的飛魚訓練員千鹿谷就成為他叨擾的對象。

 

「為什麼那隻飛魚還有名字啊？！」這天又餵食失敗的及川忿忿道。

和及川一起工作三天的千鹿谷已經對及川突如其來的叫喊聲見怪不怪，他誠實道：「這個啊……據說是以前的飼養員取的，我也不太清楚。」

「而且牠都不吃東西！」及川撇嘴。

「從以前就這樣了，影山非常有個性，以前的飼養員還常常被牠咬。」千鹿谷試著回想過去的飼養員，好像不是被咬就是被影山徹底無視，及川這樣還算是不錯的了。

及川咬牙切齒：「只是一隻飛魚而已，這個臭小鬼。」

「你怎麼知道牠年紀小？」千鹿谷一臉驚奇，在他看來飛魚大小都長得差不多。

及川得意的笑了笑：「飛魚最大也不過五十公分不是嗎，當然是小鬼啊。」

「……」千鹿谷無語，敢情你是把魚和人的身高做比較嗎！

 

 

後來及川又觀察了一段時間，才發現原來這隻影山飛魚似乎頗通人性。牠不願進食是因為不喜歡食物用灑的，如果將食物放在手心上牠就會主動靠近水面一小口一小口的吃，意思就是飼養員必須尊重牠牠才願意進食，這點讓及川覺得有些不可思議。於是及川有時索性穿起潛水衣，直接下水餵食順便和那隻影山飛魚「培養感情」。

解決餵食問題以外，及川有時無聊也會對著影山飛魚自言自語，有時說了不好笑的笑話還會被對方潑起小片水花，提到開心事的時候影山飛魚便會擺動尾鰭，看上去就像是被渲染高興的心情似的。

 

「你這傢伙還真是奇怪。」

 

下了水的及川對著眼前的影山飛魚說道。但是飛魚又怎麼能夠回答及川？藍色的飛魚只是睜著銅鈴般大的雙眼，魚頭微微歪斜，就像是對及川的話產生疑問。見狀的及川被逗得笑了出聲，他朝著對方伸出手：「嘿，如果你真的聽得懂我說話就靠過來嘛。」影山飛魚像是猶豫著是否要靠上前，最後緩緩拖著尾鰭游到及川的手邊。

「真不敢相信，你居然聽得懂人話。」藍色的飛魚沒有動作，似是不屑。

「是說，為什麼你和其他飛魚一點也不親近啊？」及川的手指在影山飛魚身上的鱗片輕輕滑過，滑不溜丟的觸感果然還是很奇怪。

影山飛魚只是輕輕的擺動了身子，及川猜測他這是搖頭反駁的意思，他戳了戳對方的鰓蓋：「難道不是嗎，不然幹嘛和牠們離得這麼遠？」及川和飛魚就這麼一人一魚乾瞪著眼，最後及川無奈投降。他朝著影山飛魚嘆了一口氣：「算了算了，跟你說這麼多也沒有用。可是我都來這麼久了，都還沒看過你滑水飛翔的樣子呢。」

從及川開始這份打工以來，他一直沒有看過影山飛魚融入魚群，更別說滑水飛翔了。這隻魚也不知道是怎麼回事，身體看起來也沒有受傷，整天也都活蹦亂跳的，但他還是猜不透影山飛魚的心思。

算了，反正一直這樣也沒什麼關係，薪水還是照領嘛。只是有時候想到這一點，及川還是沒由來的感到惋惜。畢竟暑期打工的時間只有短短一兩個月的時間，加上暑假前期他花了不少時間在找合適的打工，他和影山飛魚相處的時間轉眼就所剩不多，開學以後要把精力用在課業上的他肯定也沒什麼時間會再來水族館。一旦有這樣的認知產生，忽然之間就覺得有些捨不得。

 

「真希望在打工結束以前看你飛起來一次也好啊。」

影山飛魚靜靜聽著及川的喃喃自語，一動也不動。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

經過漫長十五分鐘的烈日曝曬，及川終於抵達水族館。他熟門熟路地穿過水族館各內部的設施，來到員工專屬的更衣間，他換上潛水衣，正換好衣服的時候便看見千鹿谷敲完門走了進來。

「嗨，及川你這麼早到啊？」剛進門的千鹿谷率先打了招呼。

及川朝著他禮貌性的笑了笑：「還好，這個時間差不多。」

千鹿谷將自己的背包放到置物櫃裡，他忽然道：「對了，今天是你在這裡打工的最後一天吧？」記得沒錯的話，學生的暑假似乎要結束了。

及川感慨道：「是啊，時間過得真快。」

千鹿谷拍了拍他的肩膀，熱血的打氣喊話：「等等的飛魚秀一起加油吧！雖然不知道今天能不能順利演出。」

聞言的及川忍不住笑道：「這話你可要和那群飛魚說啊，千鹿谷。」飛魚秀又不是他們表演，能不能順利演出還得看那群飛魚啊。

 

和千鹿谷暫別的及川獨自一人來到二樓的戶外水池，他一靠近寬大的水池影山飛魚便快速的游了過去，討好的在他身旁揮動著魚鰭。

及川撲通一聲下了水，而後伸手拿起放在水池邊的小水桶：「來，這是我最後一次餵你吃飯了，你可要心存感激哦！」他將一小團的海藻放在手心上，等待著影山飛魚像平常一樣主動貼近，卻等了半晌才發現對方毫無動作，只是在原地望著他。及川皺著眉，忍不住出聲問道：「怎麼了？肚子不餓嗎？」縱使在外人眼中和魚對話是件奇怪的事，但及川完全把影山飛魚當作是人看待。

猜測不到飛魚的心態，及川試著回想今天和往常有什麼不同之處，想了很久還是沒有半點思緒，最後他才後知後覺的想到，是因為剛剛說了「最後一次餵你吃飯」的關係嗎？畢竟一直以來他也不曾在影山飛魚面前提過這件事，但他想怎麼可能，對方只是一隻魚，難不成真的聽得懂人話？

「今天是我在這裡工作最後一天了，知道嗎？」及川溫和的對著影山飛魚說道，只見對方慢慢游到自己的手心轉了個圈，卻沒有半點進食的意思。

「你這是在捨不得我嗎，真是可愛呢。」及川輕笑出聲，「可是還是得乖乖吃完食物哦！等等可是需要你上場表演，沒吃飽的話可不行。」他將海藻塞入影山飛魚的嘴巴前，對方勉為其難的張嘴，緩慢的吞下及川細心替他準備的餐點。

正當及川餵食到一半的時候，不遠處傳來千鹿谷的傳喚聲：「及川！過來幫忙一下！」及川應聲說了「馬上就來」，而後一臉歉意的望著眼前的影山飛魚：「剩下的自己乖乖吃完哦！我馬上就會回來檢查的。另外今天的表演可不許再罷工了喲。」說完話的及川便起身回到水池邊，頭也不回的離開，留下影山飛魚守在原地。

影山飛魚緩慢地吃完牠的食物，卻沒有等到及川回來。

 

 

 

及川徹沒有想到有一天他居然要當飛魚秀表演的主持人。

他剛走到千鹿谷的身旁詢問要幫忙什麼，卻被對方告知原本主持飛魚秀表演的員工突然生病來不了，情急之下只好請及川幫忙。

 

及川愣了愣：「為什麼會找我啊？千鹿谷不也可以當主持人嗎？」

「這是經理的意思，畢竟你長得帥，吸引觀眾輕而易舉嘛。」千鹿谷笑道。

及川沒想到對方會這麼坦白說話，而且距離表演秀開始也只剩下十分鐘，這時候再推託也顯得不通人情，他無所謂的聳了聳肩：「好吧，這讚美我就收下了。可是我不知道主持人要說什麼話啊？」

聽見對方答應，千鹿谷忍不住鬆了一口氣：「經理早料到這種情況，他說你只要招待觀眾就好，剩下的他會想辦法。」

「那好吧，現在也只能試試了。」及川說。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

沒有等到及川回來的影山飛魚正在水池裡焦躁地游來游去，像是夜晚在家苦苦等待孩子返家的母親一般惶恐不安。就在這個時候，戶外水池傳來一陣廣播聲，那是及川的聲音：「歡迎各位來賓蒞臨仙台海之杜水族館，稍後我們將在二樓戶外海洋體育場舉辦非常特別的飛魚秀，歡迎有興趣的遊客前往二樓欣賞可愛的飛魚表演哦。」

 

「……」

 

不會說話的影山飛魚聽完廣播愣在原地，像是不明白為什麼及川的聲音會出現在廣播裡。而後沒多久他便看見人潮逐漸湧入戶外的海洋體育場，也就是他所在的大水池旁，牠眼尖的發現及川站在人群中，他身上穿的潛水衣將一身精瘦結實的好身材在眾人面前展露無遺，影山飛魚能夠看見不少女性圍繞在及川身邊有說有笑的，即便他知道及川只是出自禮貌而對著她們露出微笑，但牠還是覺得不太愉快。

影山飛魚火速的往及川的方向游了過去，經過飛魚群時，所有的飛魚被牠疾行的速度嚇了一跳，瞬間讓出一條空道給牠，只見牠最後游到及川身旁的一位女性的面前生氣的拍尾，瞬間水池激起大片水花──

 

「及川先生是我的，你們通通給我閃遠一點！」

 

因背後傳來巨大水花濺起的聲音，及川一回頭便看見一名黑色短髮的少年，用他漂亮的灰藍色眼瞳與自己相望。及川睜大著眼，看著眼前上半身是人的身體，但腹部下方被一片片湛藍色魚鱗覆蓋的人魚顯得不可置信。他不知道眼前渾身赤裸的少年到底是從哪裡冒出來的，雖然只是匆匆一瞥，但少年給他的感覺卻又是如此熟悉，及川眼睛一眨也不眨的看著他，有些不確定的開口：「……影山飛魚？」

 

「……」

 

黑髮的少年沒有回答，巨大的水花遮蔽了所有人的視線，只有及川看見對方。但僅僅一瞬而已，被濺起的水花忽然全數消退，那個來路不明的黑髮少年也隨之消失。及川愣了愣，只看見一隻藍色飛魚單獨游在他的面前。在眾人議論紛紛剛才的水花是怎麼回事的時候，及川蹲下身子，朝著影山飛魚一臉狐疑的問道：「剛剛那個人是你對吧？」影山飛魚來回擺動牠的尾鰭回應，示好的舉動讓及川當作對方默認。及川雖然覺得這事情發生得太過詭異，但此時的他只能故作冷靜，想像著方才的情景當作是幻覺來催眠自己。他望著眼前漂亮的藍色飛魚道：「這樣引起軒然大波是不對的哦，罰你今天好好滑水飛翔給我看一次。」及川語氣略帶俏皮，但注視著影山飛魚的目光卻相當溫柔。

 

「……」

 

影山飛魚在及川的面前游了一圈，然後甩著尾鰭便游向飛魚群，及川忍不住彎起嘴角，那畫面就像是戰場上的國王正對著他的軍隊精神訓話一樣──

啊啊，實在是太可愛了啊。

 

那一天的飛魚秀大概是自水族館成立以來，最成功的一次飛魚表演。為首的影山飛魚在成群結隊的魚群最前端，牠們隨著輕快的音樂在水面上跳躍，既是滑水又是飛翔的舉動讓在場所有人嘆為觀止，僅僅憑著尾鰭就能在水面上滑出浪漫的舞蹈，還能在只有尾鰭觸水的情況下保持身體平衡懸空飛躍。即使飛魚群們排列的參差不齊，但一點也不減此刻畫面帶給所有觀眾的震撼與讚嘆。

及川目不轉睛的看著為首的影山飛魚，全部的飛魚群裡就屬牠飛的最遠最高，他難掩喜悅與驚訝之情，甚至開心到說不出話來，這是他第一次看見影山滑水飛翔的姿態。

實在是太美了，就像是在海中閃爍光芒的藍寶石一樣。

 

一曲結束，飛魚群們在影山飛魚的領導之下原地解散，全場只有觀眾不斷響起的熱烈掌聲，隨後就是官方制式的演說與工作人員忙碌的進行散場引導。千鹿谷氣喘吁吁的跑向及川，一臉興高采烈：「居然成功了啊，及川！這還是我第一次看見影山飛魚帶著魚群一起表演！實在是太棒了！」及川也笑著回應：「是啊，沒想到在最後還能看到這麼棒的表演。」

 

「這都是你的功勞啊！我還沒看過有人能讓影山飛魚這麼聽話的。」

「那只是看牠想不想飛而已呢。」

「哈哈，你可是幫了個大忙啊！」

「哪裡，這是我應該做的。」

 

飛魚秀順利落幕以後，及川慢步回到無人的飛魚餵食區，只見影山飛魚以不快不慢的速度游到及川面前，及川低下頭，像是獎勵似的將牠輕輕捧起，在牠的頭部落下輕吻：「謝謝你，今天的滑翔很漂亮。」

就在及川吻完影山飛魚的瞬間，巨大水花再度莫名的出現，及川直覺的閉上眼欲躲過水花的衝擊，等到他再度睜開眼睛的時候，赤裸著上身的黑髮少年正睜著好看的灰藍色眼瞳直直地望著他。

「及川先生，你可以不要走嗎？」黑髮少年用著真摯的眼神望著及川，下半身的尾鰭輕輕地在水底搖擺，像是表達他此刻的不安。

 

及川一臉吃驚，他左顧右盼確認四周都沒有人以後才開口：「你真的是影山飛魚？」

「嗯，是我。雖然能變成人魚，但是不能維持太久。」變成人魚的影山如實回答。

一人一魚對視了半晌，及川才乾巴巴的開口：「……這實在太令人難以置信了。」

「及川先生，你可以不要走嗎？」影山再度開口懇求。

及川望著他，猶豫許久才回答：「我只是個暑期工讀生，沒辦法一直待在這裡陪你，抱歉。」

「一週來看我一次不行嗎？」影山退而求其次的問。

 

及川看著對方過於純真的眼神，實在不忍心果斷拒絕。他不由得陷入苦惱，雖然學校也在仙台市內，但如果不是工作人員的身分就算來到這裡，恐怕也沒辦法近距離接觸到對方；一週一次的打工……怎麼想經理都不會答應的，不過他平日要顧及學校課業，根本不可能抽出時間來看他。

影山飛魚看著不說話的及川，忍不住失望的低下頭，「對不起，是我強人所難了。」他難得遇到一個願意好好對待他的人類，情不自禁就想要對方一直陪在自己的身邊，卻渾然忘記自己的處境。牠是一隻被囚禁在水族館的飛魚，在這裡的生活如此無趣，怎麼可能留得住眼前自由慣了的人類。

 

「抱歉，雖然我不能答應你這個要求，但只要我有空就會過來看你的，好嗎？」及川並不想欺騙對方，但是又想不出更好的辦法。

聞言的影山只是點了點頭，輕輕聲說了一聲「我會等你」，然後飛快地在及川的唇上一吻便又變回飛魚的模樣，在及川面前飛快地轉了幾圈後便游出對方的視野，留下失神的及川單獨一人。

 

 

「真沒想到事情會變成這樣……」

「天啊我一定是在作夢吧。」

 

臉紅的及川緩緩伸出手指撫上嘴唇，像是無法相信剛才所發生的一切。

 

 

 

 及川到底還是結束了這份為時不長的打工。隨著開學後與日俱增的課業壓力，他已經漸漸淡忘水族館的影山飛魚這件事。只有在夜深人靜的時候偶爾會回想起──

 

他現在過得好嗎？

有沒有好好的吃飯？

新的飼養員會不會好好照顧他？

他也會在其他人的面前變成人魚嗎？

 

啊，但是無論再怎麼想也沒有用，已經沒有任何將他們繫在一起的牽絆了啊。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

一個月後，及川在某個假日早晨接到來自水族館經理的電話。

 

「及川君，最近過得好嗎？」

「托您的福，最近還不錯。請問有什麼事嗎？」

「是這樣的，你還記得影山飛魚嗎？在你走了以後那隻魚就一直悶悶不樂似的，很少進食，常常一動也不動的，以為是生病了結果醫生也看不出個所以然來。」

「欸……」

「我在想，那隻飛魚是不是捨不得你啊？雖然你離職的這段期間聘了好幾個飼養員，但最後都被影山飛魚氣得主動離職不幹了。要不你回來兼職吧，不然水族館的飛魚表演完全不能進行呀！」

「可是……」

「只有假日也行！時薪我給你原本的五倍怎麼樣？飛魚秀對我們來說非常重要，是不可或缺的招牌啊！」

「這個嘛……」

 

 

 

於是事隔一個月後，及川再度以飼養員的身分回到仙台海之杜水族館兼職。其中最高興的莫過於是影山飛魚，再次見到及川的那一刻牠幾乎快要不受控制的變成人魚，牠開心的搖著尾鰭在及川面前游來游去，而後聽見及川輕笑：「看見我這麼開心？不過可別在這裡變成人魚哦！很多人在看呢。」

 

水族館的飛魚秀再度成為最受遊客矚目的表演，而及川更進一步地向經理提出建議：

在飛魚們的活動區加蓋一個影山飛魚專用的魚池，最好是隱密性高一點的設計，不然影山飛魚動不動就生氣罷工對大家都會有不好的影響。因為業績一飛沖天而笑得合不攏嘴的經理毫不猶豫地答應及川。

 

就這樣，那個新建的魚池成了影山飛魚最喜歡待的地方，從此影山時常變成人魚在那裡和及川約會──

至於他們都在那裡做了些什麼，這只有他們兩個當事人才知道了。

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
